The present invention relates to a structured document processor for processing a structured document composed of one or multiple structural components, and in particular, to a structured document processor for applying a template to a structured document.
There are a number of websites available on the Internet including commercial websites and private websites. Commercial websites typically have elaborate web pages for the purpose of attracting customers. In addition, the web pages may include a uniform design. For example, one format that may be used is a menu list located at the left side of the web pages and a bar with a logo of a company at the top of the web pages.
If the logo of the company is changed, all the web pages included in the website have to be corrected. In the case of a big company, thousands or many thousands of web pages may have to be edited. This requires a great amount of work.